Love Surpasses All
by Melissa Byrd
Summary: Inuyasha has a weird dream about Kagome. What could it mean? Does he really just feel sorry for her? Or is it something else......? Possibly....a ......SPELL?
1. Default Chapter

Inuyasha was sleeping soundly when something awoke him. He slowly opened his eyes to see Kagome sitting by herself on a rock, crying.  
  
"Kagome, what's....what's wrong?" he ask, getting up and running towards her.  
  
"Inuyasha......" she said, hugging him tightly, and letting her tears flow down his shirt. Inuyasha's eyes had bugged out.  
  
"What is it Kagome?"  
  
"......"  
  
"You don't have to tell me, if you don't want...." he finally sighed, with his arms still limp by his side.  
Kagome was still crying in his arms, so he gently and very slowly started to put his arms around her, not trying to be like Miroku and scare the girl.  
He sat on the large rock and quickly pulled the weeping girl into his arms. He didn't know what was wrong, but if someone hurt her, they'd have to pay.  
  
"Kagome, is there anything you can tell me?"  
  
"It's....all my ....fault..." she cried, with her face buried in his cloak.  
  
"It's not, whatever it is, it's not your fault..." he said in a comforting tone, suprising the girl.  
She pulled back, and looked into his eyes.  
  
"Inuyasha?" she asked, with a confused look. She seemed like she discovered something new of Inuyasha, and wasn't sure what to do about it.  
  
"Hai?"  
  
Kagome leaned in once more, as though to lay her head on his chest, but this time, she kissed him.  
Inuyasha's eyes were big at first, but then, kissed her back, as though he put all the love and passion he had in his body into that single kiss.  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Dang it! Not that dream again!" he yelled, suprisingly not waking up anyone else.  
"Why do I keep having that dream?!?" he said, jumping up from the rock on which he lay and sprung into the tree to look at the bright morning sun.  
'I mean, it's not like I like her! She's a human, why would I like her?!'  
  
"Hmm......Inuyasha? Is that you up there?"  
  
He looked down to see Sango, still wrapped up in her sleeping bag.  
  
"Hai Sango, go back to sleep."  
  
"Hai...." she said, turning over and losing her grip on her boomerang.  
  
Inuyasha sat on the branch, carving away at an apple, or what used to be one. He had been sucked into his thoughts and was killing the poor apple in the process.  
  
"Why do I keep having that dream?!" he asked himself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
To be continued! 


	2. Sunrise

Inuyasha sat on the branch, gazing into the horizon that was slowly being lit by a flame of orange. He breathed in the air-Kagome was awake. Yet he didn't bother to looked down, he only plucked another apple and began to widdle at it. (I mean widdle as in carving..lol).  
"Inuyasha.......?" Kagome called from below-directly below his branch.  
  
"Hai?" he answered, still not looking down.  
  
"Is there something wrong?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Feh..I'm sure."  
  
"Okay......"  
  
"Feh..."  
  
"Mind if I come up there then?" This time, he looked down-down into her chocoloate-colored orbs-down into her windows to her soul.  
He lept down from the tree, and landed right beside her, dropping the apple.  
  
"I take that as a yEes." she squealed as he picked her up and lept back up into the tree.  
  
"Feh." He landed back in his branch.  
  
"Inuyasha, you can put me down now."  
  
"Feh....." he said, but he put her down anyways. "You might want to stay close to the trunk for balance then."  
  
"No, I'm .......EEP!" she said as she began to slip and grabbed Inuyaasha's waste causing him to blush, but yet he pulled her back up.  
  
"Arigatou Inuyasha..." Kagome said looking up, and noticed his blushing visage, then, she realized why he was blushing. She quickly let him go. "Gomen."  
"Don't appologize." he said, ''Who knows, I might have even liked it." 'Oh Kami-sama! Did I say that outloud? I DID!' His eyes grew large.  
  
Kagome was now the one blushing, and badly.  
  
"Um......."  
  
'Nani? She's not going to tell me to sit or anything?'  
  
"Kagome, are you okay?" he asked, fighting back the blush.  
  
She nodded and he sat down against the trunk. "Sit, you might find it alot easier to balance."  
  
She sat as he told, but it did nothing for her balance, so he walked up to her, picked her up, and sat back down against the trunk, with her sitting between his legs.  
  
They both blushed, but Inuyasha tried to ignore it. "Um...why did you want to come sit up here?"  
  
"The sunrise is beautiful, and I still think something is wrong, so I want to know what it is."  
  
He sighed. He had been tricked. "Feh."  
  
"Inuyasha, please tell me?" she asked, looking at him pleadingly.  
  
"Feh." he said, but he couldn't hold out much longer-something was going to break-the tree limb.  
  
*Crack*  
  
"Uh-oh......."  
  
"AAAAHHHHHIIIIEEE!" Kagome shouted, waking the rest of the group up as they landed with a thud.  
  
"That didn't hurt." Kagome said, examiniing her scratchless arms.  
"Look who's talking?"  
"Oh, gomen!" she said jumping off of Inuyasha and he quickly lept upright.  
"What were you two doing up there?" Shippo asked.  
  
"I think I know..." Miroku winked at Inuyasha.  
  
"Feh."  
  
"Hentai!" Sango said, smacking him with her boomerang.  
  
"Ow......"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To be continued. 


End file.
